hakuouki: the demon queen of the fleeting bloosom
by Fahtumata
Summary: a girl named Yukimura Chizuru travel from the future to the past of the Baku Matsu period 154 years in the past met the Roshi-Gumi that her destiny will change forever, but what if they find out that the mysterious girl that they found on their way from the border of Kyoto has supernatural powers and was worshiped by humans as a god ? what will her destiny be? will she be staying?
1. Chapter 1 the Yukimura queen

**Hello everyone,I'm so sorry about the errors posted on FanFiction I hope this time will be better I do not own hakuouki ...**

Chapter1:the yukimura queen

Yukimura chizuru is the most beautiful girl in her family and the last in it. She become the ruler of Japan since ten, she the greatest swords woman in her clan, good at cooking ,cleaning and even ninjutsu, she's kinda stubborn sometimes, she always put  
/her life on the line to save her friends before herself, she'sa very smart respectful girl matter fact she's a really shy girl. She's also a great singer in Japan. She graduated from university since she was eight and sat on the throne at the  
/age of ten. Her mother's last wish is her to go to high school before she found the love of her life. Since she was born she had powers of a god so monks and priests took her from her parents and raise her in a shrine to be worshiped as a god. Her  
/parents took their own lives and before they died they left a letter that if their daughter return, she will be the next ruler of Japan. A man named kazama chikage was the love of her life, one of the western clan heir were also worshiped as a god  
/to humans so they love each other so much but something happen that broken the heart of chizuru that she sworn that she will never fall in love again.

Few years later she was enjoying her high school moments, on her 16th birthday she found a letter that was written by her father said that when she turn sixteen there's a present waiting for her but no matter what pain or enemies she face she must survive.  
/She went to the place that her father mentioned and found a sword sealed in a underground shrine below the mansion and pull the sword out but something happened that change her life forever.

She found herself in a different era that is unfamiliar from Tokyo and in a strange house.

* * *

"Oh" you're awake! Asked a middle age man with on hair. Are you feeling any better now as he asked again to the girl who was lying on a futon on the ground who was holding her head as she still in pain. Who are you? And why am I here? She asked confused.  
/My name is yukimura kodo and I'm a western doctor. He answered, mind telling me who you are and where you came from because your clothing doesn't tell me that you from this country he said, my name is also yukimura chizuru and I'm not familiar with  
this

place,can you tell me where am I please as she asked depressed.

This is Edo, her eyes widened in shock, what did you said right now ...are yy..ou telling me th..at this is edo the bakumatsu period? As she asked in a shaky voice. Yes that's right, but why asked me about that, don't you live here in edo, no but  
the

opposite. She said. What do you mean by that? I mean that I travel from the future to the past. What that impossible?! But I can happend probably she explained. I must leave as so as possible, but you can't go while you are in this condition you need  
/to rest you hit your head pretty hard so take it easy he said. Okay . You can say here as long as you like. He said, thank you so much.

You have the same last name as me so can I called you oji-sama?

Yes call me any name as you like my queen.

Um why are you calling me that name? She asked, you're are beautiful as a queen that why does it bother you, no do as you wish oji-sama.

Just get some rest okay? Alright, she close her eyes and fall asleep.

When chizuru arrive at kodo SAN he been doing something suspicious in the house but no one knows.

 **That took long enough I'm so sorry about that see you next time, what will be the next chapter we'll find out.**


	2. The birth of the queen son

**Hello everybody sorry for my laziness I hope everyone read my chapter 2 enjoy!**

Chapter :2 the birth of the queen's son

One night there was a lightning storm really dangerous chizuru was sleeping on her futon dreaming of a man she slept with he had violet eyes, black raven hair, and he was so handsome that she almost couldn't take her eyes off from him, she suddenly woke.

(Panting) what was that!? Was I dreaming who was that man but feel kinda blurry I couldn't see his face that well. It's alright it's just a dream.

A sudden pain came from her stomach as she try to bear it but it's no use she start screaming.

My queen what's wrong are you alright!?  
My stomach hurts! Let me check (screaming) what's going on!? What is this thing!?

A new bornbaby came out from her stomach that shocked both chizuru and kodo-san.

What is that?! Cried chizuru in shock. If I'm not mistaken my queen that is a child and it came out from your womb and that mean it your child.  
What that's impossible I never had any relationship with any man how come this happen!  
(Staring at the baby who was crying and flashbacks from her previous dream ) no it can't be don't tell me what I dream for came reality is this child father's the man I slept with in my dream.  
Oji-sama I think this child is definitely mines but his father I saw him in my dream but the vision was blurry so I couldn't see his face.  
Can I take care of him! If he's truly my son I want take care of him I wanted my own blood this is my first family so I want to treasure it so please let me be his mother.  
You don't need to beg me for that you can do as you wish after all he's your son so treasure him.  
Thank you so much oji- sama cried chizuru.  
I promise that I will protect you with my life.

(Whoa) what was that! ,what the hell was that.  
Toushi are you there? Oh kondo-san come in! Good morning toushi. Morning kondo-san. Are you alright toushi you're sweating? Oh just I little nightmare it's no big deal, is that so alright then.  
What bring youherekondo san?  
Oh about that nagakura-kun went out town and he heard a rumor. A rumor? Yes he said that people were talking about a young girl with weird clothing wondering around edo so I was wonder if she a forgiena spy. I don't think that possible let's just  
forget about that anyway we on are way to Kyoto to becomesamurais so don't let that bother you. I guess you're right toushi thanks, why don't you go wash you face you're pretty messy. Oh yeah I forgot about that...

One week later kodo-san left to Kyoto and leave chizuru and the baby in the house but a few days later kodo-san hasn't send letters to her so she so worried Matsumoto-sensei was supposed to take care of her but also left for business a long time and haven't  
come back.  
So she decided to travel to Kyoto with the baby as she name him Akira (means light, clear,...) she wore men clothing so she won't get attractive by men. On her journey her fate and destiny that awaits her will befriendship, love, courage, and justice.  
The girl who been suffering since childhood that sworn that she will never Fall inlovewill she found love on her long journey ?

 **Im sorry the chapter was short but I hope you all enjoy reading it.!**


	3. The captured queen

**LHello everyone this is the third chapterI was so frustrated I write my third chapter and I deleted by mistake so I started a new chapter so please enjoy!**

Chapter 3: the captured queen

Let me go, give me back my money you bastards! Oh if you want your money so badly fight for it we work our asses for the emperor so you need to be nice and give your money to us.

From the border of Kyoto chizuru saw three men beating a young boy up so she went to rescue him.

He said he is want his money so give it back to him! So you also want to fight for come and get it if you can (sigh) you leave me no choice,

She punch one of the guy andthat fell on the ground, she use her high kick on the two ronin and also meet on the ground.

What should you be doing right now?! She said We're so sorry please don't hurt us here's the money. No get the hell out of here! She yelled.

Are you alright ?

From behind someone hit her head and she faint. They spend the rest of the day in the forest until the next morning...

Oh even my first arrive in Kyoto I see dead people. The rumors are true Kyoto is dangerous his is going to interesting! Hey you dogs wake up! Hey you dog if you can hear me listen carfullydo you want to live, if you do eat this rice ball and

follow me. Oops,sorry it just slipped from my hand.

He dropped the rice ball on purpose, and the starving guy crawl for the food on ground.

You're really a dog you wanted to survive for food than survive in the way of a warrior. You're so pathetic! Don't make fun of me! You want to bark at me after I save your live you really need to be punished.

With his fan hit him in the stomach and he fell unconscious.

You really amazed me for my first arrival in Kyoto and the other brat is interesting, I have no choice but to take them with me and make them my dogs.

The roshigumi arrestchizuru without knowing that she's actually a girl and the reason for arresting her is because that found akira with her and thought she is behind a kidnap crime, according what serizawa san said that chizuru is the one who actually  
/beat up the mystery guy. And the guy she saved they kept him for hospitality because he was seriously injured.

The next day...

(Having nightmares about yesterday's event)

Hell with all samurai!

Hey are you alright!Who are you and where am I? Who sorry for not introducing myself my names is toudo heisuke call me heisuke. What's your name? Ibuki ryunosuke. Where am I? Oh this is the roshigumi headquarters. No don't move your body's black

and blue, you won't get better without food so I will go fetch you some. ( slide door) I wonder where's that other guy who save me I hope he's alright and the other one I hope I will never see him again! Oh you're awake said a middle age man walked  
/in a tray of food. Thank goodness you're alright I bring you some food. Wait don't push yourself you are hurt so take it easy eat healthy and sleep well until you get better. Sorry.

Ryunosuke healed pretty quick in the week so he decided to leave without thanking the roshigumi for the hospitality and food.

It's been a week since serizawa san bring those two, the other guy healed but the other one is still unconscious according what serizawa san told us that the guy is the one who kidnap a new born baby and also the one who beat up the guy. So what will  
/they do to the other one then? I really don't have a clue? We just have to wait until he wake up and ask him some questions.

Thank you for taking care of me goodbye, what! Where do you think your going?! Hey wait up! Shout heisuke. Heisuke who's that guy? Sano-san, shinpachi sanand ryouma san! It's the guy serizawa san saved he said he s going to leave.

HeGlare at harada and try to leave before that he grab him from he's collar shirt.

Hey !let go of me!

Shut the hell up! We save you ass and give you all the hospitality and food we have and that's the attitude you gave us! Screamed harada.

What's your name ?! Ask him I already give my name to him. (Crunching his fists )you really don't have manners to talk to people do you?! Wait you don't have to hit me for a single thing I will tell you ! The name is ibuki ryunosuke! You ask me

for my name so what about your?. You hit me and now you don't want to tell you name. You really have guts do you,but I guess you're right sorry about that, my name is harada sanosuke and those two are, I'm nagakura shinpachi said shinpachi.

And I'm sakamoto ryouma. Nice to meet you yah! So who should I thank then. Do you think yougoing like that, why not? You must go wash your face and straitened yourself you don't want to get scold by him. I will take you to the well. I'm not

a kid I can go by myself.(...)

(Water slash) out of the way! What you do that for you can just wait for you turn. Said ibuki. It's your fault for spacing out there but if you still holding that we can settle things with the sword.(...) enough with that okita-kun.

I man walk in withstraight short hair and with round glasses.

Okita kun please don't bother the guy, it's the one serizawa san saved are your wounds okay now?

yeah Iwas looking for serizawa san so I was wondering if he's here?

If you're looking for serizawa san he's out and won't come back till noon.

He can go to kondo san or hijikata san.

Kondo san? He's the highest ranking person in the roshigumi.

Oh it's the guy serizawa dono saved, how you feeling okay now did you drank medicine or ate something?! Yes sir thank you so much for saving my life they said thanks to you that I didn't starved to death so I want to thank you for I didn't

do nothing to deserve this praise from you. So they tell me that I should go thank serizawa san but he's out so I will get going. No don't go like this so you have I place to stay when you leave here? I about that? So why dontyou stay

here if you want to. Kondo san I know how you feel but you need to understand that we're also new in Kyoto and we can't take someone that is not part of the troops. Alright what about dinner then just dinner please? ( sannan- san sighs) I have no

/choice you are kind as ever.

(Everyone eating dinner)

Kondo san? Oh iba kun what's wrong you didn't come eat dinner? Oh I'm okay today toshisan said when dinners over all captains should gather at the hall the guy woke up. Alright everyone I guess you all heard what he said that we should gather at

the hall after dinner! Yes! And you ibuki, you too should come I guess you know him too. Know who?

The commanders and captains gather in the hall including serizawa, ninmi, iba hachiro, and Sakamoto ryouma.

(Why do things have to turn out like this damn it,those bastards tie me like I did a crime,are they bandits or ronins?)

Hey wake up you brat! (A brat! I swear his gonna pay for what he said) take the thing out of his mouth so he can talk. (Inhale and exhale) hey, so you know this guy ibuki? Yeah I remember him I met him on my way to Kyoto. Hey you on the floor do you know  
/this guy? I don't know him anyway where am I? This is the roshigumi headquarters.(wwwait a minute am I dreaming or what, did they just say that this is the shinsengumi. But I don't get it why they call themselves the roshigumi? Oh I get it this is  
/the first troops of the roshigumi.). Hey quit dreaming and tell us if you know this child? (What akira? I he alright) ( baby crying) (he's crying what should I do if I don't tell them my identity they will not hesitate to kill me it I need to

do something and if I try to escape that will be the worst. And if I try to use my powers, akira will be in danger so I guess I need to use ninjutsu that's the only way out of here). Hey I'm talking to you know this kid or no. If you don't want to  
/talk we will kill you. ( I kinda have a feelingthat I know this guy but I can remember where, and I also have a bad feeling about thought ). If he don't want to talk kill him! (Flashback from the letter; no matter the pain

and enemies you faced you must survive no matter what!) ( I will not die here I will escape with my son no matter what!).

She hold harada's head and slam that at the tatami floor, everyone was shocked and unsheathed their swords and attack her she punch and kicked them with ninja styles gen san ran out with the child so he won't get hurt from behind shinpachi slam her head  
/with a wooden sword and she fell to the ground.

Groan! Will you all cut it out already! Is this how you treat a innocent person, andyou call yourselfs warriors. What did you said bastard! A warrior is someone who will bring peace to the place they wanted to protect but it seems that you all lack  
/of that spirit! Don't you dare mock us! And I haven't said anything wrong everything I said is the truth. Untied me at once! Shut up! I won't, what if I tell you that I'm a girl what will you do?! That's impossible you can't be a girl!

Everyone I guess it could be possible that she mightily be a girl. Said hachiro. How canyou be so sure about this. Becausedid you ever heard that a man travel with a new born baby and plus not all women could travel with women clothing some

of them could disguise as men to travel safe and it could be that she or he wanted to be safe by wearing men and put the baby in a case so it won't get harm. Said hachiro.

I guess Iba's right. So how you going to prove it to us that you're a girl, prove it to you? He mean he want you to take off you clothes! What are you insane shinpachi! No I'm not if she's really a girl she won't mind showing to us. I will do it. WWWait  
/I was just joking you know!

Untied me. (...) I'm so tried of this when you dress like a lady those disgusting men will rape you, and when you try to hide your identity and dress like men they will think you're a ronin!

She took off her pink azale shirt and grey pants, underneath she wore a black outfit, a black short pants, black high thigh stockings that came to the middle thigh, a white long sleeve shirt with a black blazer, she untied her hair that came down

to her waist and on top of her hair she wore a crown like collar across her head.

I'm name is yukimura chizuru and I'm from the future.

 **I'm so sorry the chapter went too long but I hope you all enjoy it thank you all!**


	4. The girl who came from the future

**Hello Everyone this is my fourth chapter and I hope everyone enjoy it!**

I took my breath away when I saw that pale skin, that long silk hair, that beauty that I never seen anyone woman in my life, and that jet black hair waving like the cherry blossoms on their season. Thought hijikata.

My name is yukimura chizuru and I'm from the future. !WHAT! Screamed everyone. You are a girl this is unbelievable said shinpachi and heisuke! Please someone pinch or punch me so I can wake up from this nightmare! Said the Baka trio!

Serizawa san approach the girl by trying to take off her clothes that shocked everyone! But didn't get the chance she flipped him over and start choking his neck.

What are you doing serizawa dono? Said kondo san. Separate them!said hijikata hold the girl, shinpachi and ryouma hold serizawa san! (Both inhale and exhaled) you disgusting pervert what were you trying to do? Said chizuru

you tell by looking, I was trying to take off the rest of your clothes! Said serizawa son of a bitch! She said ."Stop fighting you two!

I'm so sorry for my behavior! She bowed we are so sorry that we treated you in such a rude way. Kondo san said,it not your fault the blame goes to me because I hide my identity and wore men clothes! She said. Have a seat! They said.

Thankyou she said as she bowed!

She sat in the middle of the hall facing everyone.

You said your name is yukimura chizuru where did you come from? Asked kondo and the rest was listening?I'm from 154 years from the future Japan. Are you a forgien or something because the way you dress doesn't tell me that you are Japanese said shinpachi.  
/Are you blind you can't tell if I'm a Japanese or not, so if I'm not Japanese why are we speaking the same language? She said. Oh sorry I didn't realize that shinpachi said. So why a girllike you from the future came to to the past? Ask

hijikata. It was my birthday I was going out for business so I left something behind and went to get that so I didn't remember after that and found myself in this era. She said a middle age man that save me kept me in

his house for a few weeks so healso decided to come here for business. She said. He been sendingletters for me not to worry but he recently stop sending letters so I got worried another man name Matsumoto sensei that I was relying on but

never met him also went out for business so I decided to come here looking for him. She 's the only one that know where he foundme and I want to go home as soonas possible she toldeveryone.

Is that possible that people travel from the past to the future or the future to the past? Everyone wondered?

Even I don't want to believe it but it's true, iba have you gone to and what you mean by that? Said sakamoto. That's because I'm also from the future! No it can't be! No no it can't be! It is it's been a long time my queen! Iba

said as he bowed.! What! This girl

is a queen! Everyone said in shock! No it can't be hachi, is that you hachi! They said you're dead how can this be possible! No!

She start to faint but hachiro catches her right away.?

Hachiro you know this girl? Said hijikata. Yes instead of knowing her she's my childhood friend and plus We served theirfamily for generations.

(Holding her head for pain) chi are you alright? Hachiro is that you really?! Yes it's me he said.

but how you survive how you end up in here?chizuru said It's also a long answered. (Door slide)

Gen san entered with the crying baby. He's your son he said ,everyone was shocked. Akira! She cried. You're okay I was so worried. She said. Don't cry anymore I'm here for you.

Chizuru picked akira, the moment she touch him, he stoped crying and everyone was very shocked. Akira been crying for a week and since she touched him he become quiet.

Is he your son? Asked sannan san. Of course he is my son. She reply. What but why a kid like you have a child are you married you poor thing?! Said everyone including hijikata and the others. Hey don't pity me and plus I'm not married and I'm not a kid  
/I'm sixteen years old. Is that a problem that I gave birth to this child?! She said no it's not but in Japan is forbidden a girl underage will give birth unless you're married. Said sannan san. I don't know his father that's truebut I'm the

one who gave birth to him so I don't care about the rules in this world. She answer sharply. I see then I will take back what I said. Said sannan san. So where did you gave birth ask kondo san? In edo she said three weeks ago. What don't tell me you're  
/that weird girl everyone was talking about?! Said shinpachi. Who tell you that I'm weird!? She said glared. Oh sorry he said. It's. Okay she smiled. So back to the story, she said. On my way to Kyoto on the border I saw ronins beating this guy up  
/so I rushed to help him but from my back someone hit me in the head and I fell unconscious after that I don't remember anything that happened. Oh I see you came all the way from the future, it must be so hard on you and your parents must be

so worried about you. Said kondo san.

She was quiet for a moment her bangs covered her face hearing that shocked hachiro and she reply:

There's no one who will worry about me. What do you mean said hijikata san? Because I don't have parents they commit suicide. I guess takumaanmy servants will worry probably she reply sadly. Everyone become shocked hearing that. I-I'm truly sorry

for bringing bad memories, said kondo san! No don't worry it happened a long time ago so do let that into you she replied. We can't believe her right now until we look into those things hijikata san said. ( sigh) go ahead do as you wish it's nothing  
/special in there you know, but how you're going to open it you know that I'm the only one who can do it no matter how hard you try it's impossible she grinned. Then I will use a sword to cut it said shinpachi. W-What she said!(shinpachi unshelled  
/his sword and try to cut it until:) wait you nucluhead! Don't break my suit case you idiot there's something important inthose she screamed. I will open it.

She lock it with passwords and identification so no one will get the opportunity to open it so she first use her eye,finger and voiceidentification and then password and it opened.

Here you go I opened it, dig in but it's not thing special in it. She said bluntly. These are not Japanese so let me give you the translation of Japanese she said,

Hijikata and sannan san Checked the three bags but find everything important. Hachiro was surprised to see all this important stuff and great amount of money.

Why do you have such important papers said sannan san and hijikata san? That's because I'm the queen of Japan, she replied. What do you mean are you the daughter ofthe emperor there said she theruler ofJapan that's why she

has these things. I will introduceTheempress of Japan. What! That little girl is the empress of Japan that's impossible said all of them. You don't have to believe me she said while sighing.

Chi! Said hachiro why do you have all of this money you crazy queen screamed hachiro!? Calm down hachi she said while sweatdropping!. I will not calm down do you know how dangerous it is to walk around with this important document and money! He yelled.  
/I know I'm sorry I was going to narukami to help the damage that happen there years ago, so I was on my way there out of nowhere I found my self here said chizuru. Sorry hachi she said in a cute way. It's okay but next time I won't forgive you he  
/said while blushing. Yes! Now that we're done I will be leaving sir I must go find the man or go back to edo. I don't want give anyone trouble here so thank you. She you can't go at this hour it's dangerous for a girl wondering in the

streets alone said kondo san. Please stay for the night he said while he make eye contact with serizawa san. Alright just for the night she said.

She suddenly felt pain again and almost faint.

Chi are you alright said hachiro, yeah its just, my head hurts a little she replied, someone bring medication imediately said kondo san! No I'm fine I think I need to rest that's all can you show me the room please she said. Come with me said harada,  
/sakamoto hachiro. Thank you good night everyone she said.

She almost left but forgot an important thing.

My sword, did you see my sword? It's right here I was about to give it you hijikata san said. Thank you so much this is very important to me. She said while smiling. Good night! Oh I thought you're going to be my slave serizawa san said. Like hell I will  
/be your slave she glared at him with a deadly look. Interesting, you are very interesting he said in a pervert way. Whatever she answered.

She leaves the room with hachiro, harada and sakamoto with her stuff to her room.

Serizawa san what is the meaning of this you knew about this all along and you didn't tell us about it screams hijikata san. I don't care less he replied.

Hijikata, sannan, gen and kondo san gather at kondo san's room to talk about chizuru and her son.

What do you guys think about that girl said hijikata san? She has a beautiful face and I don't hate her said sannan san. That's not what I'm talking about sannan san! Said hijikata. She said she's from the future do you believe about something crazy hijikata  
/said. I believe that is possible sannan san said. Those words that I heard even I can tell that she's not lying said gen san. Toshi about that child said kondo san, do you know if you use to have any relationship with her? What! What are you talking  
/about kondo san said hijikata san in a angry way? But hijikata kun you saw it yourself didn't you said sannan san. That child it's no doubt about it he's your child said gen san. You two have the same mark on your belly said kondo san and the others  
/agreed.

 **I'm so sorry I took a long time to finish it so I will see you all next time!**


	5. The worshipped girl

**Hello everyone I'm so sorry for my laziness it's almost a week and I didn't get a chance to publish stories so enjoy!**

The next day the men gather at the hall eating breakfast, ryunosuke went to see serizawa san in his room but pick a fight with him and serizawa saidthat he will be staying to be his dog. But I few minutes pass when:

"Hijikata san! Yelled heisuke." What is it he answered? The girl is not in her room I checked everywhere but I didn't see her he said. What! Said everyone, you see kondo san I don't trust her! Hijikatascreamed at kondo san. Look everywhere said kondo  
/san !

They looked everywhere in the compound but didn't see her until they heard a faint singing voice they all become silent.

"Wait!Said hachiro I think is this way he said as everyone followed him.

Narannda ringo ame, Anata toaruku michi, kimochi hayaru youni hibiki wataru taiko no oto, surimi a mizufuusen yubi wo surinuketa, Jimen de yabure haneta mizu yukata no susu nurasu, natsu no sei, koi janai, setsunaku naru no wa, kuzutsuku dake da

to hadome wo kaketa sono toki, hikiyoserareta te kokoro no oto yoru no kaze, tomadoi nagaro mo motto anata wo shintaku naru,

"What is she doing said everyone? She's singing but what's that glowing light around her?

Sukoshi atatakai kaze hoho wo kasumeteku, tooku de nari hajimeta kaminari ni Sora miageru, kumoga iku, natsu ga iku, mada kaeritakute, furete kurete, riyuu ga kikitakute kikeinai, tonari ni narande Tada damatte nobori zaku, hohaba awasete kureru yasashisa  
/mo itoushiku naru,

"What is this girl said harada san? Everyone look at the old dead cherry tree it's blooming! Sand heisuke.

Yabureta mizufuusen wa mou modoranai, kizuite shimatta watashi mo, mou hiki kaesenai, hiki yoserareta te, watashi no kami fureta yubi hoka no dareka janakute, Anata no nukumori ga II, ha ha ha !

"Um -yukimura kun are you alright said kondo san with a shaky voice? ( she gaps in shock) "what the hell are you said hijikata san? "I guess you can call me a god! She said. Can you give us an explanation about who you really are said hijikata san?

Alright I will tell you everything who I really am said chizuru. may I sit down please? She said. Go ahead said kondo san.

She said;When I was born, they said I have the powers of the female god named hakuouki, priests and monks took me away from my parents and raise me in a cage at the shrine almost like a pet to worship me as a god. People come to pray whatever

they wanted and I grant their wishes but in the end I escaped from the shrine to live my life as a human, I asked people if they know my parent and they said he's the emperor of Japan they gaveme directions to my house I went there but to me

I wish I never leave the shrine. She said, then what happened said heisuke? I got to the mansion with my friends one of them is hachiro. She said, so iba kun isthe one who help you escape said kondo san. Yes she said one of the important members

/of my family gave me a letter written by my father said: anything that happened to him he wish to give his throne to his daughter when she ever come back. And they both commit suicide with my mother. And this sword was past down to my family for

generations

/but no one ever use it. Why is that ? Said sannan san that's because it's the female gods sword whoever try to use it or touch it you will die the moment you touch it. That's why my father pass it to me so i can train to use it. In my clan I'm the  
/last member, was there a lot of members in your clan said shinpachi, yes but when I was worshiped in the shrine they all be slaughtered. !what! What they heard shocked all of them including serizawa san. What did you just say right now said harada  
/and sakamoto!? What I said that's what happened I'm the last member in the yukimura family this sword is the last memto I have for them. I guess they hate for what I become this stupid power since I was born my life was a living hell even the people  
/I cared about was harmed because of me, I just wished I was Never born, if I was never born this wouldn't happen to them. On top of that I become the queen of Japan everyone do the same in the shrine. In the end I was thrown in this era forno  
/reason.

Everyone become silent for a moment , when she realize she said something wrong.

I'm sorry about that I must go right now if I stay there will be hell on the way so I don't want to trouble you newcomers in Kyoto so thank you so much for taking care of me she said. Wait chi! Said hachiro, what is it hachi? She said. He hugged her that  
/shocked everyone including her. What are you doing she said. I won't let you go alone I will come with you! He answered. What are you nuts hachi, what happened to me it has nothing to do with you, you are already free so I don't want to ruin your  
/freedom for my stupid life. But! He said, no buts stay here I will be heading back to edo so please stay here hachi she said with a smile.

You're wrong said hijikata san! Saying that shocked everyone that's standing even her. You're not a monster, you're not a god, you are you. Chizuru gaps in shock looking at hijikata with her brown gold eyes. Don't hate yourself, don't wish to die,  
/I think your parents die for areason and you will live you life for their sake he said to chizuru.

Saying that shocked chizuru and almost cried but wiped her tears before they notice them. Thank you so much everyone she smiled that make everyone including hijikata blush.

I will introduce myself before I leave she said.

But you're staying here yukimura kun said kondo san, but you can't decide that sir you didn't hear what I said if I stay here your life will be hell because there will be trouble every single day, I don't mind he said. But?! No buts we all decide that  
/you can stay until you find your wayout of this era. If you say so I will stay for a while she said. Awesome! Said heisuke.

My name is yukimura chizuru please take care of me she said. My name is sakamoto ryouma nice to meet you, my name is nagakura shinpachi call me any name you want, I'm toudou heisuke call me heisuke okay, I'm okita souji nice meeting you chizuruchan,  
/these are the senior captains this is serizawa kamo, ninmi san, inowe genzaberu, yamanami keisuke but we call him sannan san, hijikata toushizo, and kondo isami. They said. Nice meeting you all but I already know these names. She said , what did  
/you

/meet us or something said shinpachi. The roshigumi is so popular in the future, she said there is no one in Japan that don't know the roshigumi they said that they were great warriors. She said. Oh I see that she getting along with everyone said

harada.

I'm harada sanosuke nice to meet you chizuru he said. Your face I'm so sorry what I did to you she said. I will heal you !

She use her powers and kiss his forehead that shocked the rest of the captains including hijikata san.

T-The wounds are gone but how said shinpachiI use my healing powers to heal the wounds quickly. They call her the cherry blossomgod she can make cherry trees bloom. Said hachiro

I will introduce my servants! Come forth everyone !

She try to summon her shikigami but she faint but thanks to hachiro he catch her.

A voice cameapproach them said:

My queen you're always acting reckless even your weak state, and I told you not to use your powers in front of people. Raizal! Said hachiro, lord hachiro your are alive but how he 's a long story where are therest of the guys? They

right here! ( gruuu! Roar! guuuuur roar ) what the hell are these wild beast said shinpachi and heisuke screaming! I can smell my queens blood on you did you hurt her that's unforgivable kill them they yelled! Are you guys nuts leave themat

/once! Said hachiro. But, I said now! Okay!

A few minutes later...

Ow my head hurts she said, huh! It's been a while my queen they said including raizel and Frankenstein. Guys you're here I miss you all I thought I won't never see you all again! Revert to human form the rest of you. She said. Hai joho- sama , ( they  
/change to human form)

These are my shikigami this raizel, Frankenstein, Leo the lion, tomoe the fox, kakeru the tiger, murasame the eagle, sosuke the wolf, hakuro the dragon and inu- where is inuyasha raizel? Lord inugami was with us but I don't know where he is?! Inuyasha  
/where are you?! She yelledI'm right here my queen !he landed on top of her licking her. What the hell is that giant thing?! They all screamed, this is inuyasha the holy guardian dog.

Joho sama can I ask you a question please where are we and who are these people? Said raizel. Good question this is the ancient Japan Kyoto and these people are the roshigumi. What I'm dreaming right said inuyasha. No you're not. She answered, please  
/can someone pinch me so I can wake up from this dream, said raizel. The roshigumi ! ( running ) can I have your autograph, can I take a picture with you, hey that's the general kondo isami what the real one can you shake my hand please. No me, no  
/he's going to shake mine not yours, that's the handsome hijikata toushizo what for real, that's the famous sakamoto ryouma can I take a picture with you, that's okita souji, harada sanosuke, nagakura shinpachi, and toudo heisuke. That's yamanami  
/keisuke! No

shake my hand.

No me, no me,no me. Enough of this already ! She said. "We're sorry my queen ! "I'm so sorry again she said.


End file.
